


Lovestruck

by virusq



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar can't help but fall for Terra.  Sometimes, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moemachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moemachina/gifts).



He wasn't joking when he called dibs. Even now, hanging from a cliff on Mt. Narshe, the King of Figaro is smitten by Terra's perfection. 

Her fragile body contorts, tormented by unbridled power which screams from every pore. Her playful curls have given way to harsh tendrils; delicate fingers now vicious claws. Her eyes: a man could be devoured whole by those eyes.

She screams, confusion pouring from her, and all he can think of is cradling her. He pulls himself forward and she springs into the sky, his fallen star returning to the heavens.

They'll solve this mystery _together_.


End file.
